


This is home

by LittlestLeopard



Series: This is home. [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: (not yet tho), Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLeopard/pseuds/LittlestLeopard
Summary: Chell decided she rather stay in Aperture Science facilities then go home. Well, wherever "home" was. At this point, the facilities felt more like home then anywhere else. And after making an agreement with GLaDOS to get Wheatley back in exchange for her being able to do whatever she wanted with him, Things start to get more interesting.





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Incubus (DrakonNightengale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/gifts).



> I just finished watching portal and immediately needed to write a fic. Be ready for more angsty stuff in chapter 2, thats where everything really begins.

Week 30. August 18th 2XXX

It had been so long. You stopped keeping track after a month or so. It feels like you'll be here forever. After GLaDOS released you, you realized you had been in Aperture Science facilities for so long, you didn't know how to function in the real world. You had stepped forward, looking around the wheat field and felt an overwhelming anxiety fill you. You looked back to the small shack that once held your prison, and realized it felt more like home than ever before.

            Where would you even go? You had no home. Not that you could remember it anyways. At least with GLaDOS you had somewhere to sleep. Somewhere to eat. You turned and went back through the door, taking the long lift back down. You stared at GLaDOS, unable to speak, though you just looked to your feet.

            "Back already?" She asked, pausing for a moment "I suppose it makes sense. Where would you go anyways? You're in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get back to civilization. Or perhaps you've just grown to love the attention. Being the only human still alive here. Whatever the reason, you're back. And I suppose the testing should begin."

            That was ages ago. At first, you actually got peace. GLaDOS was too busy rebuilding the facility to test on you. As much as she loved testing, she also loved this facility. It was as much her home as it was yours. With such a large facility it took quite a bit of time. But eventually things were back to normal. Well, almost. You and GLaDOS had a sort of... understanding. Should you ever want to leave, she would allow so. But for now, you didn't want too. You weren't sure why, after all that you thought you'd be raring to go. To feel the fresh air on your skin and feel your hair blow in the wind. You still took momentary trips to the surface to get fresh air. Every single time you did, GLaDOS would ask where you were going. She almost seemed...worried.

            After so long, you started to consider your options on what exactly to do. There was lots of science to do after all. You eventually proposed to GLaDOS to get Wheatley out of space, as well as the cores. 'It'd be for science' you signed, having started to actually communicate to the large robot before you. Though due to the fact you were mute, you couldn't actually speak. You just used sign language, and GLaDOS accepted it without second thought.

            It took a lot of convincing. You tried your best to tell her how it'd help, how he'd never be in a position of power ever again. How she could torture him if he was back. Eventually, she caved. Even GLaDOS has her breaking point. And a human relentlessly begging was quite annoying to her. Especially one that refused to leave, even when faced with an untimely demise.

            It wasn't necessarily hard to get Wheatley back. The hard part was keeping you alive once you got to the moon, not getting there. If the government can get to the moon, surely Aperture could.  But it's not like they just had space suits lying around. Though GLaDOS eventually came up with an idea to create a sort of... field. The portal would open, and she would create a field around the portal with oxygen and temperature regulation.

            After weeks of planning it was time. GLaDOS had worked hard for this. She actually seemed to enjoy it. It was truly science. Humans had never created a field that could sustain life on the moon, so she seemed pleased to be doing some real science again. When the portal formed, the black abyss above you felt intimidating, and welcoming. You floated through, looking around. You had ten minutes before the field would go down. After all, she only had so much time to make it. You were surprised it was functional at all. You started walking, wishing you could call out or scream to him. You tried, opening your mouth and forming the letters of his name. You tried with all your might, but no sound came out. You squeezed your eyes closed and moved your hand to your throat, trying to make a low hum. After trying again and again, you managed to make a small grunt. It was better than nothing. You thought for a moment. Screaming. You could still scream, so you thought.

            You opened your mouth and took a deep breath, going to push it out with all your strength. And sure enough, a loud gravelly scream was emitted. GLaDOS  actually looked quite taken aback through the portal, it was the first sound she had ever heard from you. Your throat was not used to being used though, and immediately caused you immense pain. You felt your eyes well up with tears as your throat burned. But it was enough. In the distance you heard some voices.

"Space? Space! spaceeee!"  
"Yeah yeah bud, we're in space, I get it. You've only been saying that for flippin' ages. It's getting old mate!"  


You gasped and ran towards the voices, but were soon stopped by a loud voice

"STOP! Chell, You cannot go further, You would be leaving the field."

You hesitate, looking back towards the portal. You were about to risk it, to step through despite the warnings, but you soon saw the two float over the horizon. You waved your arms as you noticed your blue friend spin to face you.

            He started rolling his way towards you the best he could, yelling for space core to follow him. When he fell into the field and the false gravity took over, he slammed to the ground with a thud. You grinned and picked him up, giving him a tight hug.  
  
            "Whoa what're you--" he was cut off by the tight embrace as he looked up at you the best he could. "Nice to see you too mate! it's been bloody ages!" If he had a mouth, you knew he'd be grinning. You nodded and pointed to the portal, putting him under your arm as you picked up space core and gave him a pat on his head. You were relieved to see them, but suddenly caught off guard by the familiar voice.

            "Chell. You need to return, the field is about to be destroyed." You felt yourself tense at the news as you turned and ran, going through the portal. It closed behind you and you fell to your knees, panting slightly as you looked to Wheatley. He immediately turned to you "Look, look. I know what you're going to say. Well, not say. But you know. I know I messed up! I messed up bad, it was just. It was hard being told I'm nothing all the time and then suddenly having such power!" he said, nervously rolling himself away.

You look to GLaDOS before looking back to Wheatley. You walk over and pick him up, thinking for a moment before throwing him against the wall, watching him yelp out in pain and roll after falling to the floor. "H-Hey hey! if you continue that up you'll kill me! I'm just a lil ball you see, can't take a lot of damage! But I.. I guess I deserve that one don't I? Yeah yeah well you got your revenge now ain't ya?" he hoped you did at least.

            You walk towards him and pick him up, huffing as you look to GLaDOS. She thinks for a moment, before nodding "I suppose it's time we show him his surprise now, isn't it? It's an actual surprise. We promise. An actual, non deadly, surprise"  


Wheatley looked afraid. "A.. a surprise? for me? after all I did? are you SURE it's not the deadly kind? You've been known to lie- err-" he saw GLaDOS shoot him a look "Well, maybe not LIE per-say but. stretch the truth? before. I'm just worried is all!"he laughed nervously as you shook your head. Trying to calm him with a few strokes of his hull. GLaDOS took a moment before opening a panel, and pushed something out.

"Oops. Did I push it over? Shame." she rolled her eye as you shook your head and went over to it to show him. After a moment, he realized. A body! It was one of the many androids made for testing before humans. But this one had no head, just a port. You pushed it up onto its feet, and patted Wheatley's head again, before going and pressing him down onto it. He gasped as his voice became warbled for a split second, before cleaning up.

He was dead silent. He then took a slow step forward, then another. And finally, he started running around the room "WOO HOO!! look at me go! Oh I love having a body! I really really do!" he turned back to you and ran over, giving you a tight hug "Listen! I'm so so sorry about what I did. Thank you for this, thank you" he looked to GLaDOS as she cleared her throat. "And um.. you too... I think?" he hesitated slightly "Why...are you doing this again?" He asked.

GLaDOS chuckled. "Well... me and Chell here had an agreement. As long as I gave you a body, and didn't kill you... I could do whatever I wanted with you." She hummed "We're going to have a lot.. of fun... Wheatley..."

            Wheatley tensed and looked to you "you agreed to WHAT?! I didn't agree to this! why don't I get a say?! yaknow, what's happening to good ol Wheatley?!  Why do I never get a say?!"  


            "You turned me into a potato" she said in a stern and flat tone. Wheatley hesitated. "Okay, yeah, true. That's fair. But please have mercy! I didn't MEAN to go all evil and stuff!" he seemed desperate. And GLaDOS seemed to be enjoying it. "I promised not to kill you, Wheatley. You have nothing to worry about..." she chuckled again as you looked away, rubbing the back of your neck. You took Wheatley's hand and brought him to your chambers, pointing to the secondary bed in it. You then signed for him to lie down and rest, but he didn't seem to understand. You looked towards the camera, Signing for GLaDOS to work on implementing him with the same software that allows her to understand all languages, including sign language.

            You sigh and simply point to the bed. When he simply stared at you in confusion, you rolled your eyes and went over, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over, pushing him onto the bed and throwing the blanket over to him.  
            "Look, um... Chell? Is that what she said your name was? Uh not to be rude or anything, but robots... do not need to sleep?" he laughed a bit "We simply have no need for it, being electronic and all" he tried to slowly piece together what you were implying.

            You took another deep breath and pointed to his body. Then tapped the plug-in on his back, then pointed to the outlet. And ever so slowly, he started to understand. "Oh yes! brilliant! why didn't I think of that? of course with this new body and me not being hooked up to the electricity at all points in time, I'm going to need to recharge! yes of course" he sort of eyed you before taking the plug-in "um.. could you turn around? I can't plug this in with you watching, it feels weird. Just.. turn around? so you're not leering right at me?" He asked.

You sighed and did as told, turning around. Though after some fumbling, you heard him shuffle "uh.. Chell...? I.. I cant... get it in" he said, voice full of shame "I can't reach! look, okay, you're going to have to do it for me. But don't get any funny ideas okay? this means NOTHING it's just you.. plugging... me in" he went silent "okay I know that sounds bad, but please just don't make it weird" he said, looking away bashfully. You giggled under your breath, going to take the cord. You thought for a moment before running your finger over the holes that it'd plug into.  He immediately tensed up and jumped away "H-Hey, what the bloody hell are you doing?! I said NOT to make it weird mate!"

            If he had the capability too, you could swear he'd be bright red. He huffed and sat back down "come on now, just do it already!"  
You sighed and pushed the plug into him, watching him wiggle a bit with the feeling of it inside of him. He then laid down and closed his eyes to recharge. You laid in your own bed, but your smile didn't last for long. Tomorrow was more tests. And tomorrow was the beginning of Wheatley's series of punishments.


End file.
